


Heavy Petting

by Binarybee



Category: Brontide, The Tempest Series - T. D. Cloud
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Pet Shop AU, Rating to Change, just lots of pet play jokes, more pairings to be added, no pet play surprisingly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 14:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10280957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binarybee/pseuds/Binarybee
Summary: Out of all the possibilities in life, Corbet didn't quite picture himself spending his summer helping out in a small pet shop in a quaint little village. He certainly didn't expect to find himself swept of his feet by the most attractive (and richest) boy in town, yet it seemed fate had a way of making his life more interesting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just want everyone to be happy there is no sadness only pets.

If you had asked Corbet where he thought he would be in the middle of May, an overheating pet shop would not be his answer. 

It was his own doing really, he was a traveler of sorts, wandering for nearly two years and had managed to find his way from the center of France to the south of England within that time, hitchhiking his way across the two countries. Crossing the English channel had been his hardest task, a bribery of precious jewels to a nervous lorry driver in the port of St Maio allowed him onto the ferry, and it wasn't too difficult to convince a naive family on holiday that he needed their help getting into Plymouth. He was an awfully skilled liar when need be.  
Seven hours later, Corbet found himself on the English shore, drearily tired due to time zones and the exhaustion of bantering with tourists. He didn't really have a goal in mind, travelling came as second nature to him, the need to explore the world unknown to him was as familiar as a lover. His original plan had been to leave France for good, crossing the English channel was the easiest way to escape the country, and all he needed was a passport and the entirety of the British Isles was his to explore.

It was twelve months later after stepping foot on British soil, Corbet found himself in an old English village, rich history and buildings of the past still standing amongst bustling life of the small town. It had drawn him in instantly, the historical landmarks and regional relics, devouring books like meals Corbet was eager to delve into the history surrounding the villages and regions he would find himself in.  
When he had first arrived it was a dreary midday in the town, Corbet longed for the warmer French days, quickly learning that the English weather was true to its stereotypes, a raincoat being the his first purchase after exchanging currencies. In attempt to get out of the rain Corbet made his way through the village, perhaps he could find a cafe that would give him hot water or at least let him rest a few hours. 

His attention was soon drawn to an out of place pet shop, the fairy lights in the window and colourful exterior gaining his attention, longing to get out of the rain Corbet entered, adjusting his backpack and cloak around his shoulders to keep warm. The shop was rather small, yet filled to the brim with animals in cages and enclosures, he counted seven birds in varying colours, three rabbits nestled in the corner of their cage asleep, a large family of hamsters in another before getting distracted by the ferrets towards the back. He had always had a soft spot for animals, and it wasn't until the shop was to close, did Corbet realise he had spent over two hours conversing and petting the small creatures, enjoying their company more than most human interaction.

The two owners, who Corbet now knew as Corin and Gali, were hesitant to kick him out and upon realising his situation, offered him a deal. The pet shop, which was struggling as it is, needed more staff during the busy summer peak, yet the owners could not afford to pay for another full time member of staff. An agreement was soon set in place, Corbet would work there for four months on half pay, in return he was allowed to stay in the back room, quite cozy once his sleeping bag and pillows had been laid out. Whilst not quite legal, it could be argued under the pretense that Corbet was added security, in case of a break in there was someone there to protect the property.  
It was an unusual agreement, but it worked well, Corin and Gali had the extra work they needed at an affordable cost, and Corbet was safe and dry in the night, having enough pocket change to eat well and buy a new book every now and then. 

The downside was that as a pet shop, the animals Corbet grew to love eventually were to be sold, that didn't stop him however from naming a few favourite pets. They provided him company and comfort, it wasn’t surprising to find Corbet asleep resting against the shop counter, good book in hand and even better company nestled in his lap. Within the first two weeks, Corbet, always such a quick learner, knew the ins and outs of the shop, what time deliveries were, what supplies to recommend to first time buyers. He fit in like he had always belonged, the pet shop felt more like home than France had, and it was a nice change from the constant traveling on his feet, a steady income and daily schedule would prove to do him good.

 

Corbet's dark eyes wandered down the stock checklist in his hands, the six parcels for the shop ordered were accounted for, he thanked the delivery driver only to be ignored, really some people could be so rude these days, and arranged the parcels in his arms. Whilst the parcels were not too heavy, they piled up quickly, Corbet soon found his vision obstructed as he carried the boxes towards the back entrance of the shop, perhaps he should have taken two trips. 

He soon realised his mistake as Corbet found himself walking into what he presumed to be a person also lost in thought, a quick fumble for the boxes resulted on their journey from his hands onto the floor, and Corbet fell back onto his ass. In his confusion he mumbled out an apology in french, quickly realising his mistake and righting himself eager to inspect if the stranger was injured or irate.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." He began, brushing the dirt off his knees, a large hand soon appearing in his line of vision, Corbet realising the broad stranger was offering to help him up. The unknown person turned out to be a tall rugged man with hair of autumnal reds and a grin that could rival the sun who stood before him, a concerned expression on his face. Corbet found himself standing up before he knew it, lost in the stranger's eyes and worrying tone. Oh no he was hot.

"Oh don't worry love, I wasn't looking where I was going either." There was a heavy Irish accent to the man's deeper voice, rugged and warm that made a part of Corbet burn with curiosity and interest. Now standing up and on equal footing with the redhead, Corbet realised he was a head shorter and much slimmer than the man in front. "I’m Ruari by the way,"

As Ruari offered his hand for Corbet to shake, Corbet noticed the fine jewelry the man adorned, his finely tailored clothed indicating he was much wealthier than his first though, Corbet felt out of place in his worn slacks and work apron. Ruari’s skin felt warm against his own hand, it seemed the man radiated heat, it must be nice to be pressed against such warmth in the cold winter nights, Corbet pushed the thoughts out of his head, there were more pressing issues at hand.  


"Corbet," He announced, Ruari's cheeky grin grew wider, one hand resting on his hip, testing the name on his tongue.

"Let me help you with these Corbet." Ruari, who was too kind and eager to seduce only the most prettiest things in life, knelt down to pick up the parcels, holding them in his larger arms with ease, despite their collision Ruari didn't seem a hair out of place, Corbet briefly wondered if the he used hairspray.

"No don't worry, I’m sure you have somewhere else to be." Corbet stumbled over his words. Ruari, whose face seemed shine at every moment, let out a low chuckle at Corbet’s flustered attempts to stop him, he was cute when embarrassed, Ruari made a mental note to fluster the shorter man again just to see his reaction. 

Ruari stood up straight ensuring all six of the boxes were undamaged and turned back to Corbet. "Its no trouble at all, besides, I'd rather be here with you than where I'm supposed to be." Whilst his voice was easy, Corbet could tell the Ruari was pressed for time. He moved closer attempting to steal the parcels from Ruari's arms, but the redhead was quicker and kept them close. "Is it in here?" He gestured to the back room with the tilt his head. Corbet nodded opening the door, leading in Ruari, who had to duck his head slightly at the shorter door frame. 

He gestured to the closet shelf not wanting to inconvenience him any more. “Here’s fine.” Ruari followed his order placing the boxes down before examining the small store room, it was rather packed to his surprise for such a small shop, but Ruari didn’t recall any other pet stores in the village. He soon found his eyes locked on Corbet’s form, giving him a quick glance up and down before settling on his charcoal eyes, dark and alluring. 

“Thank you, for your help,” 

Ruari smiled warmly, his golden eyes drawing Corbet in like a moth to a flame. “Not a problem dear,” There was a pause as the two stared at each other unsure what to say, Corbet distracted by Ruari’s golden earrings illuminating in the dim lighting drawn in like a magpie. Ruari, who had to force himself away from admiring the curve of Corbet’s neck, was the first to break the silence. “Oh, here,” 

A quick reach into his back pocket Ruari pulled out a maroon wallet, his initials embroidered on the front, it reminded Corbet of something royalty would have, he wondered the extent of Ruari’s wealth. A business card was soon pressed into his hand, or at least it appeared to be a business card, Ruari’s name followed by an eleven digit number hastily scribbled on the back in golden pen. 

“I must dash, but call me if you get the chance?” Corbet nodded and Ruari’s grin widened stepping back to leave the way he came. “I’ll see you around Corbet.” He said leaving with a wink and wave of his hand, pulling off the most dramatic exit to have occurred inside a pet shop, that would have been if Ruari didn't have to duck his head upon leaving through the back door.

Corbet smiled fondly down at the card, he couldn't help but feel the same spark across his fingers when Ruari’s hand touched his own, hopefully this would be the start of something new.

\--

Corbet couldn't forget his previous encounter with Ruari, the older man's number stayed pocketed in his jeans unable to find the free time to text, yet the warm in golden eyes and his dashing smile seemed to be engraved into his heart, as if Corbet was destined to meet him again.  
And it seemed he was, so far in the following few days Ruari had visited the pet shop four times, three whilst Corbet was on shift. Some gentle persuasion and a charming look easily got him Corbet’s working hours from Gali and Corin, and Ruari had made it his mission to see Corbet at any opportunity he had. 

Corbet however, was very clever, and it didn't take a genius to realise that Ruari kept returning to the shop to see him, and not to buy pet food for the multitude of animals he apparently kept. So far Ruari had brought two cat toys, a bag of rabbit feed and a hamster wheel, today he was holding a black leather dog collar, absentmindedly waiting by the register counter trying to pretend he wasn't watching Corbet out the corner of his eye.

“A collar this time? Do you not have one for your dog already?” He commented as he approached from Ruari’s left, sliding behind the counter with ease to scan the barcode.

Ruari grinned placing the collar down on the counter, on hand resting on his hip, he couldn't deny admiring the sharp collarbones peeking out from underneath Corbet’s shirt, the grey top striking against his much paler skin, he licked his lips and turned his attention back to the younger man.  
“Nothing wrong with having a spare is there?”

“What breed of dog do you have?”

Ruari’s grin faltered momentarily, worried his bottom lip between his teeth in thought and Corbet fought back a grin, it was easy to poke holes in Ruari’s pet owner facade, he was enjoying this too much.

“Um, a little one?”

“Maltese? Dachshund? Border terrier?” 

“Yeah, that one.” He agreed with a hum, hesitantly scratching the back of his head Ruari tried to disguise his behaviour. He was failing spectacularly. “I’m not too good with breeds.”

Corbet could only hum in an attempt to hide his laughter, distracting himself as he rang up the order, it was amusing to watch Ruari stutter and stumble in the dark, but he really should know better not to lie about pets to one who worked in a pet store, especially one so cunning as Corbet.

“Ruari,”

“Yes?”

“You don't have a dog do you?”

Leaning forward on the counter, Ruari sighed and brushed the hair out of his eyes, the cat was out of the bag so it seemed, and the only reasonable way to get out of it was to charm his way. Putting on his most alluring smile he leaned over the counter to catch Corbet’s eye.

“I’m actually buying it for a-” He paused briefly searching for the right word to say, “An acquaintance, they have a thing for pets,” He laughed to himself, golden earrings catching the light as he moved and Corbet felt himself getting lost in that rich laugh.

“Eighteen fifty.” Was all he could say, not surprised when Ruari flashed a fifty note, handing it over as if it was spare change, it probably was to him noting the tailored clothes and Italian leather shoes. Directing his attention into counting up the change needed, Corbet willed his beating heart to calm as he asked the question Ruari seemed too shy to ask, perhaps the redhead was more apprehensive than he let on. “You know, if you wanted to see me more, you could just ask me out,” 

Slightly surprised that Corbet was just as eager as him, Ruari let out a tiny sigh of relief, golden eyes glinting as he admired the slight blush dusting Corbet’s cheeks. “Are you free this Saturday evening?” He received a nod in return and Ruari’s smile returned, more genuine than the charming act he had put on moments ago. “I’ll pick you up around seven.”

Corbet met his eye, handing over the change and receipt across the counter, their fingers touched for the briefest moments, a spark shared similar to their first meeting, almost as if it was fate bringing them together, but fate like this only existed in stories didn't it? A smile filtered onto his lips, Corbet’s dark eyes alight with interest, eager to see where this could lead. 

“It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's a few things to be explained in the following chapters (setting, backgrounds ect) but I hope you all enjoyed~ Please review my lovelies <3


End file.
